The Lying Game
by ImogenxBiancaxAdam
Summary: AU. Clare Edwards is a prude Christian. Violet Williams is a adopted abuse victim. The two are sisters. Twin sisters. What happens when the two trade lives, and one goes missing?


**A/N: Just a new story I thought of. I kinda stole it from ABC Family's new show, but I haven't watched it, and I dont plan on it, so this won't have anything to do with the show. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Clare Edwards walked out the front door of her house, watching the snow fall from the sky with wide ocean eyes, onto her reddish-brown hair. She zipped up her black jacket over her red polo. As soon as she looked out into the driveway, she saw that a hearse was sitting in it, still running. Of course, she knew whose it was, otherwise, she'd normally freak out. She smiled sweetly, and headed over to the hearse, and opened the passenger door. Setting her black and green book bag on the floor, she slid inside the hearse. "Good morning, Eli," she said happily. She turned her head to the driver, who happened to be her boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy, and smiled as she looked into his bright emerald eyes. He titled his head slightly, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Clare's for a brief moment. He pulled back and turned the car into gear, driving away.

"Good morning to you too, Clare," he finally replied. He smirked his famous sideways smirk and turned his eyes to the road in front of him. "How are you on this fine, winter morning?"

She smiled to herself. Eli was always trying to be a gentleman. "I'm great, actually. And you?"

"Now that I'm with you, you mean? Perfect," he said smoothly, a smirk playing on his lips.

He looked as gorgeous as usual. Like everyday at Degrassi Community School, he was wearing a blue polo shirt with the school logo on it and kaki pants. His medium length, dark brown hair was shorter than usual, since he had it cut just the night before, Clare was sure. It was the first day of her junior year, and Eli's senior year. They had both been dreading it all summer, since the principal, Mr. Simpson, was intent on keeping the uniforms that had started the middle of last year. Seniors wore blue, red for juniors, purple for sophomores, and yellow for freshman. Then of course, they had the kaki pants or skirt, for girls. Clare didn't exactly enjoy the uniforms, but she didn't loathe them completely.

Eli continued down the roads, and then turned into a familiar driveway. It belonged to the Torres home, where their friends, Adam and Drew Torres lived. Eli honked the horn and the brothers came running outside, towards the car. Clare scooted over so there would be room for Adam to sit next to her, while Drew would sit in the not-so-clean open back of the hearse. Drew opened the door first, and climbed over in the seat and landed in the back, next to Clare and Eli's book bags. He tossed his next to theirs. Adam climbed into the seat, next to Clare, and threw his backpack onto Drew's head with a chuckle. "'Morning Adam, Drew," Clare smiled sweetly at the brothers.

Drew placed his arms on the seat, leaning forward so he could talk with his friends. A smile was plastered on his face, lighting up his blue eyes. "Is it bad I'm excited to go back to Degrassi?"

Adam rolled his blue eyes. "That's only because you want to see Fiona, right Andrew?"

Drew scoffed, but confessed. "Yes, Adam. I haven't seen her since the last day of junior year, and I think this is finally the year I can ask her out."

"Right, because all guys ask out the prettiest, most of out their league girl in school," Adam retorted.

Clare looked over at Adam, giving him a reassuring look. Adam had liked Fiona for a year, and Drew was totally unaware. Clare and Eli knew, of course, but since Drew liked Fiona, Adam never said a word to him. "Drew, Adam, be nice. It's our first day back and I don't want to hear any fighting between you two."

They looked away from each other, not wanting to ruin Clare's upbeat mood. Eli pulled into Degrassi just then. As soon as he picked a parking spot, they jumped out. The four of them walked up the stairs, heading into the school. Drew was the first to ditch the group. He ran over to Fiona as soon as he saw her, much to Adam's dismay. Eli patted his back, promising that he'd find someone better than Fiona one day. Adam simply shrugged Eli off, and walked to his locker. Clare and Eli strode down the hallway, heading the opposite way of Adam, where their lockers were. They were right next to each other, by Ms. Dawes's English classroom. It was their homeroom, Grade 12 Advanced English, taught by their favorite teacher, Ms. Dawes. She had gotten them together last year, and they were thankful for that.

"Excited yet?" Eli smirked at Clare. She shook her head, rolling her eyes, as she set her backpack inside the locker and grabbed her binder. She closed her yellow locker, and clasped the lock back on. Eli already had his stuff and they walked into the classroom. They chatted aimlessly until Ms. Dawes entered the room. She looked right at Clare, smiling. "Clare, Mr. Simpson has been looking for you. He wants you in the office."  
>"Okay," Clare answered. Clare grabbed her binder, and stood up. Before walking out, she stole a glance at Eli and they smiled at each other. She walked down the hallway, and she saw Mr. Simpson upon reaching the office. "You were looking for me, Mr. Simpson?"<br>He nodded. "Clare, there's someone here to see you." He led Clare into the office, were a few kids were sitting in chairs. Secretaries typed quickly on the keyboards, while some of them chatted on the phone. Mr. Simpson gestured to a young girl, about the same age as Clare. As far as she knew, Clare had never seen this girl in her entire life. The girl smiled sweetly, and gave a little wave. She had some serious explaining to do. Clare studied her carefully. She had shoulder length, straightened brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. The girl greatly resembled Clare in the face though. It would be impossible to tell them apart if they had the same hair and eye color. Mr. Simpson said that the girl had permission to take her home by her parents. The girl walked out of the office with Clare in tow, still not saying a word. Clare nibbled on her bottom lip, which was quivering. She was scared. Who was this woman and what were her intentions? That was the only thing Clare could think about as the woman started to speak.

**Violet:**

Violet Williams took one last look in the mirror before heading out of her room. Her shoulder-length brown hair was perfectly straightened, so it just touched her green V-neck. She brushed any excess dust off of her black jeans, and tied the laces of her black converse. She grabbed her purple, black, and white checkered tote bag and headed down the hallway into the kitchen. Her adoptive mother, Genevieve Williams, was putting peanut butter on a piece of bread. She smiled as Violet walked down the stairs. "Violetta, would you mind waking up your sister and brother?"

Normally, Violet would've snapped at whoever said her real name, but not her mother. She has adopted Violet when she was a toddler, and she was forever grateful. Violet headed back down the hallway and opened the door across from hers. Her brother, Brent, and her sister, Charlotte, were sleeping on their bunk bed. Charlotte slept on the top, being the older one of the two. Violet smiled sweetly. She always had a soft spot for her adoptive siblings. She ruffled Charlotte's long blonde hair, causing her to open up her warm brown eyes. She sat up, smiling at her sister. Charlotte climbed down the ladder on the side of the bed and walked over to Brent. She shook her, laughing as her younger brother sat up and hit his head slightly on the board above. Charlotte stood almost as tall as Violet, being only three years younger than her. Her wavy blonde hair made its way down to her waist; triple the length of Violet's. Brent, only a year younger than Charlotte, stood about a half an inch taller than her, much to her dismay. The three of them couldn't look anymore different. Brent had medium length black hair and hazel eyes with a lot tanner skin than his pale skinned older sisters. The three of them walked out into the kitchen, and Violet kissed her mother goodbye before heading out of the small house. She hopped into her small black car, heading to Toronto, Canada.

Normally, she would be going to school right now, and that's exactly what her mother thought she was doing. Violet needed to find someone though. And the only way to find them was by driving to Toronto, from London, Ontario. Violet was going to look for her real sister. For the last year and a half, Violet had been searching for her real family. She had come across a girl named Clare Edwards, who she learned was her twin sister. She also had an older sister named Darcy Edwards, and her parents were Helen and Randall Edwards, although they were recently divorced.

Violet drove down the road, and turned into a familiar driveway. Her two best friends in the entire world came running out. The first one looked like someone you would never want to be seen around. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a hair sticks, but she always left a few pieces out in the front, which she had curled today. Her green book bag bounced against her black and red polka-dotted tights as she ran as fast as she could in her tight black skirt. The second one was a little more subtle. She came walking behind the first girl, her overly hair sprayed hair not bouncing a bit, hiding her large hoop earrings. The girl had a giant poof of wavy, dark brown hair, but it was gorgeous. A black purse rested on the inside her elbow and swayed as she walked in her heeled boots. The two girls hopped into the back seat, wanting to sit next to each other, of course. They clasped hands and giggled. The two of them were the LGBT power couple at London High. They were perfect for each other, no matter what anyone said. "So, how're you two?" Violet asked, smiling at her best friends through the mirror.

"I'm great," piped a high, petite voice. It was none other than Imogen Moreno, the wacky girl in the tight pink jacket and black skirt.

Bianca DeSousa, the wild one with the big hair, spoke in a deeper tone, but just as feminine. "Me too."

Violet drove on, passing the school, much to Imogen and Bianca's surprise. Bianca spoke up. "Vi, what're you doing? The school is _that_ way." She pointed a finger backwards. "If you're a no show, Jake isn't going to like it." Violet cringed at the mention of her boyfriend, Jake Martin.

"I know where my real family is. We're going to this school in Toronto, my twin sister goes there."

Bianca snorted. "Your real family? You're actually dragging us to go see them?"

"Bee, calm down. Vi helps us all the time, we can this for her, okay?" Imogen smiled at her fuming girlfriend. She kissed Bianca on the cheek, which helped calm her.

"Fine," Bianca finally said. "I guess I'd want to know my real family too, so I'll help."

Imogen smiled sweetly, squeezing her hand. Violet smiled and continued driving down the road. They arrived in the city of Toronto a little over two hours later. Violet told Imogen and Bianca the address and description of the school. They kept an eye out for it as they drove down DeGrassi Street.

"Vi, I found it," Bianca piped up as she looked at a large school. Violet turned into the parking lot, gawking at the school. It was huge. The school had tons of windows, and was painted green and blue. Above the front doors, it read Degrassi Community School in big gray letters.

"So are you going in?" Bianca asked.

Violet answered hesitantly. "I guess, but you guys stay here." She stepped out of the car, heading into the school. The main office was right there, so she stepped inside. She approached a secretary. "Uhm, Excuse me. I'm looking for a Clare Edwards."

"Of course, I'll have Mr. Simpson go get her," she answered and directed Violet to sit down. Violet dug her nails into her hand. What was she doing?

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Review~**


End file.
